


Ashes

by sarahreeese



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahreeese/pseuds/sarahreeese
Summary: Ethan comforts Sarah after Danny dies. Post 2x08.





	Ashes

“Sarah?” Reese jumped at the voice behind her. Wiping away the tears out of the corner of her eyes, Sarah turned around to see Ethan Choi.

“Hey. What’s up?” Her smile faltered, when she saw the worry on his face.

“You ok? I heard they found Danny.” The corners of her mouth tightened and Sarah looked back at the skyline. Ethan’s hand wrapped around the top of her arm, his thumb rubbing a circle into her coat. Turning toward him, Sarah swallowed thickly before opening her mouth. 

“They beat him to death, Ethan.”

“I know.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and rubbed along the top of her arm. 

“He was 19, what was he even going to do to them?”

“I don’t know, Reese.” She fell silent, leaning into him slightly as the Chicago wind blew hard into their faces.

“They’re giving me the ashes… I guess Detective Lindsey talked to them.” Her eyebrows folded into each other as she opened her mouth, trying to say something before stopping and closing it. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

“Did you know they just bury the ashes outside of the city limits if people don’t claim the body? Of homeless people, mostly.”

“No I didn’t.” Ethan moved his glance from the skyline to the exhausted looking psychiatrist. He let out a sigh and squeezed her shoulder.

“I don’t even know what to do with them, when I get them. I’ve only ever been to my dad’s funeral. And he was buried. What do you even do with ashes? I barely knew him. I don’t even know where he likes to be in the city. If you spent the last few years of your life on the street would you want to be buried there too?” Choi watched her silently, his heart breaking at the tone in her voice.

“You’ll figure it out, I know you will. Come on. You need to get some sleep. I’ll drive you home.” She turned her head, and met his gaze. Nodding, Sarah moved away from his body and pulled her coat tighter around her body. They began walking towards the door when she stopped suddenly.

“What if I’d searched more. Or searched near where he was found. Or not have forced him to get the chip taken out.” Ethan turned to face her, his hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. She was lost to the sound of her own inner monologue to even notice the concern covering his face. 

“And they’re not even going to try and figure out who did it. They said it would be impossible at this point. Someone’s going to get away with murder, because I didn’t bother to bring the chip to the police. I don’t know why I thought I knew what I was doing. I should have just handed it over to Erin and there would finally be evidence and they could have put him in protection. I me-” 

“Hey.” Ethan caught her eyes, pulling her away from the spiral and back onto the roof.

“Sarah, you did everything you could do for him. Sometimes we just don’t win, and sometimes we never could win in the first place. That isn’t anyone’s fault.” Sarah looked back at him nodding as the tears welled up in her eyes. She whipped her head towards the sun set and blinked them back.

“I know that- I just.” Her curls waved around her head as she shook it, brushing off the thoughts as best as she could.

Ethan wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and started to guide her towards the door. 

“Everything will be alright, Reese.”


End file.
